


don't be a baby

by AnnaRose26



Category: 6U - Fandom, 6Underground, Ben Hardy - Fandom, Ben Jones - Fandom, Four - Fandom, billy - Fandom
Genre: 6underground - Freeform, F/M, There's smut, billy - Freeform, four - Freeform, there's angst, there's fluff, this bad boy has so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRose26/pseuds/AnnaRose26
Summary: Reader is a nurse who’s brother falls into the Sky Walker crowd. After he gets injured, Billy takes it upon himself to look after Reader’s brother and calm Reader’s nerves as they get ready for their next job. But when the job goes awry and Reader can’t keep Billy safe, how does she cope?
Relationships: ben hardy x reader - Relationship, billy x reader, four x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	don't be a baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a caffeine fueled burst of inspiration after talking to @mrhoemazzello about how much of a baby Billy would be when he gets injured and you have to patch him up and it made me so soft and shoutout to @itsabenthing for helping me flesh out this idea and for always being such a great cheerleader 💖but this bad boy is DEFINITELY going to be a two parter so keep an eye out part two coming soon!
> 
> Also the first part of this story takes place before the events of 6Underground and the job they’re planning and go on is the one in the movie just to give everyone some context. 
> 
> 💖💖As always kudos and comments are always appreciated 💖💖

_There was a thump at the window._

_She ignored it. It was close to midnight and the idea that someone could be knocking on her (three stories high) window at this time seemed ludicrous. She groaned, shifting in the chair she had curled up in hours ago, reaching out for the sweet release of unconsciousness to claim her before her anxiety kept her up._

_She knew Billy was most likely gone. She didn’t want to admit it to herself but the relentless loop_ _in her head was a broken record of_ he’s gone he’s gone he’s gone he’s gone.

_There was still a part of her that hoped Billy had gotten away unscathed. She had seen him in action, she knew what he was capable of and she sent out a wish that Billy would come running into her apartment like the day he came running into the hospital._

~~~

She had been working in the Emergency Room, taking over a fellow nurses night rotations in exchange for a few extra days off, when a man had limped in, blue eyes frantic, blonde hair damp and smashed to his forehead, carrying what looked like a dummy in a hoodie, both of them covered in dried blood.

She raced around the desk to them, looping the arm of the prone man around her shoulders as she helped steer them to the nearest room. The blonde kept babbling on about how the man between them had hurt himself while they wrestled the man into a bed. Once the unconscious man was laying down, she pulled back the hood obscuring his face and felt her soul leave her body.

Her brother’s face was the one staring back at her.

 _Now is not the time. Pull it together. You know what to do._ Her Nurse Brain kicked in and she shoved the blonde to the side as she hastily started taking care of her brother. Once he had been stabilized and diagnosed with nothing more than a nasty bump on the head, a broken ankle and a badly bloodied nose, she had shoved the shadow who had been following her around into the hallway, crowding him into the supply closet and demanding answers. 

“Who the _fuck_ are you?”

“Oh, careful there, love. You keep talking dirty to me like that and I’ll fall in love with you.”

“Why the fuck were you with my brother?" 

"Taking him out on a date because he spoke to me with the same dirty mouth you both share apparently." 

He was obstinate, shifting between smart ass answers and flirting as she tried to get any scrap of information from him. She finally hit her limit and spat out, "He’s my _fucking_ brother and if you don’t tell me what happened, I’ll assume it was you and have you thrown in jail. I don’t give a fuck about you,” She had jabbed a finger into his chest and he winced, “but I _do_ give a fuck about my family." 

Her Nurse Brain activated again when she saw him wince. Eyes zipping over him, assessing, she took in his bloodied face and hands. "Unzip your hoodie.”

“Interesting. I’d always heard that angry sex was the best. Can’t believe I’m gonna find out if that’s true in this supply closet.”

Rolling her eyes, she’d batted his hands away as he tried to prevent her from unzipping his hoodie. Fixing him with her _if you don’t let me do my fucking job I’ll kill you and make it look like an accident stare_ , he had held his hands up in surrender. 

Metallic ticks were the only noise as she pulled the zipper down, revealing the red tank top underneath. 

“Wait, was this originally _white_?" 

A huff of breath was the only answer she received before she pulled him back into the room with her brother, patching him up while she kept up a running commentary of grumbling about how he had endangered not only her own brother but also himself.

"I mean, what kind of stupid, reckless, idiot would do something like that! Jesus, you see one too many Marvel movies and think, ‘hmm, that looks easy. I can do that too!’ I mean honestly.”

Her monologue was interrupted by the feel of a rough palm grasping her forearm. It seemed like trying to get the next words out were more painful than sustaining the injuries he had already taken that night, “I was _protecting_ him. He works with our crew well and I told him not to come with us but he insisted. Said he needed these jobs so he could help his little sister pay off her student loans." 

That had shut her up. 

~~~

He didn’t remember falling asleep but he stirred as he felt his arm being moved.

"It’s okay, it’s just me." 

"I’m sorry, I don’t know a 'me’. I only know the hard ass nurse who I had incredible sexual chemistry with.” He heard her huff out a breath, could almost hear her eyes rolling as well. Her fingers were gentle as she made sure the IV drip in his arm was still firmly in place. She saw his lips quirk and rolled her eyes, again, “Go back to sleep. I like you more when you’re unconscious.”

“Great bedside manner you have there, sweetheart. You got a name?" 

There was silence, then, "It’s (Y/N).”

He sighed, “Well, (Y/N), it’s nice to meet you. I’m Billy, and that guy in the opposite bed? That’s Mark. Though I’m assuming you two already know each other since you’re related and all.”

“If you weren’t in a hospital bed, I’d smack you.”

“There’s that bedside manner that keeps the patients coming back.”

~~~

Billy didn’t remember when he drifted off again but when he came to, the light on the other side of his eyelids was the dull yellow of the beginning rays of sunlight welcoming another morning. Eyelids fluttering open, Billy had seen her, curled up in a hospital chair right by Mark’s bed, hand cupping her brother’s as their chests rose and fell in tandem. Feeling like he was encroaching on a private moment, he closed his eyes again, praying that the tear he felt running down his cheek would dry before either of them would wake up. 

~~~

“Hey. (Y/N). Wake up. C'mon. I’ve got him from here, go home and shower. Grab some food." 

Her eyelids flickered open and a groan came flying out of her mouth as she slowly started rolling her neck around. As she did so, she couldn’t help her eyes from straying to the bed across the room. But it was empty. 

~~~

Her brother had been discharged the next day and she’d been keeping a close eye on him since. A few days later, she kicked open the door of his apartment, yelling out a greeting as she tried to balance the two large tote bags of food, games and movies she had brought over to help keep him entertained and fed as he healed up.

"I know you’re a purist when it comes to _Star Trek_ but I brought over the reboots because one, Chris Pine is very easy on the eyes and two, _Star Trek_ is _Star Trek_ I mean, as long as someone says 'live long and prosper’ you’re good, right?”

Her voice trailed off as she padded into his living room only to be met with four pairs of eyes staring back at her. Everyone, including her brother, was wearing black athletic clothes making them look a bit like a goth gymnastics team, she felt like a toddler amongst them in her over-sized sweater and leggings.

Her eyes sought out her brother’s in hopes he would explain. Mark's eyes pleaded with her to be understanding and it wasn’t until she heard someone clear their throat that she realized she recognized the blue eyes staring back at her,

“I’ll, uh, I’ll just come help you unpack those bags. Okay, love?” The steel cutting along the edge of his words gave her no time to argue as she felt Billy’s large hand pressing into her lower back as he shoved her into the kitchen. 

Tripping over her feet, she flung the _Star Trek_ DVD back onto the counter as she rounded on Billy.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” the words were pulverized through her clenched teeth. Her hands curled into fists to prevent them from shaking. She was terrified that these people were back in her brother’s life, and only a few days after he had left the hospital because of their recklessness. 

“It’s so lovely to see you too! I missed you and your warm bedside manner so much darling.” He snarled back as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Now is not the time. Last time you showed up in my life you almost got my brother killed. You better explain yourself now or I’m grabbing the broom and beating everyone in that room out the door and then breaking the broom over your head personally.”

Blue eyes widened till she could see the whites all the way around them, “How are you allowed to take care of people? You should be locked up by the pigs not me.” He swiveled around, grabbing a beer from the fridge and popping the top off by putting the lid of the bottle against the rim of the counter and hitting it with the heel of his hand. 

Peering out of the corner of his eye he saw her eyes widen, a flush building in her cheeks. She hated how that simple action had sent a flash of warmth through her. 

Smirking, he turned back to her, bringing the bottle to his lips, taking a long sip as she shook herself from thinking about what other things Billy could do with his hands. 

So maybe she had noticed how handsome he was after he had fallen asleep in the hospital. She was only human. 

“While I’m so glad you’re enjoying my brothers hospitality, maybe you could dignify me with an answer?” She knew the sarcasm dripping from every word was poisonous but she couldn’t help herself. Just because she had seen dried tear tracks on Billy’s face when she had woken up to check on him in the cool dawn morning and, alright, maybe she had checked the medical records in the hospital for information on him (“It’s like Facebook stalking!” her voice rising as she quickly tried to close his records after her co-worker called her out on it.) and maybe her heart had twisted in on itself when she woke up the next morning and he was gone and maybe she had spent a few thousand hours thinking about him and wondering if she would ever see him again didn’t mean she wanted him in her life. 

Right? 

Sighing, Billy leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms as the bottle dangled between two long fingers, “We’re planning another job and we asked your brother to do surveillance. All he’ll be doing is sitting on that couch,” he closed one eye, pointing towards the sofa Mark was currently residing at, “watching security cameras and making sure none of us get caught and warning us of any potential baddies around the corner. It’s easy, it’s harmless and you could even be sitting next to him babysitting if you’re really that concerned about my safety.”

Rolling her eyes, she stepped forward to start unpacking the bags, needing something to do with her hands and eyes. Looking right at Billy was like staring at the sun. She feared looking at him for too long would result in permanent damage from his eyes boring into hers, or that the fluttering in her stomach would get stronger the more she talked to him. 

She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t seen the group Billy ran with around the city. Walking along, earbuds in, minding her own business, she’d hear a thud, look up and instead of squirrels scampering along the telephone wires, it would be people. Executing flips, yelling, jeering, she’d watch in awe while Nurse Brain would be calculating what kind of injuries they’d sustain and how bad said injuries would be if they fell, but they never did. 

They looked more comfortable walking in the sky than on the ground. They were flying. Confident. So sure that there would be something there to catch them. She had started calling them “Sky Walkers.”

Every time she saw them from then on, she always had an ache in her heart for the rest of the day. She craved the security and confidence they had. She’d looked down at her feet encased in Nike’s, cursing them for staying ground to the tiled floor of the hospital. 

“All I know is, last time my brother got mixed up with you guys, he showed up at my hospital, bloody and unconscious.” Her shoulders hunched forward as anger drained from her body thinking about how frightened she had been. “Can you blame me for being scared?" 

This last sentence was almost missed by Billy. But seeing her look so defeated, Billy’s heartstrings tugged. Mark talked about his sister a lot. It was clear they took care of each other. He had always wondered what it would have been like to have that consistency.

Placing Tupperware on the kitchen table, the silence stretched out as Billy sized her up. Finally, her eyes rose, meeting his underneath the harsh fluorescent light. The eyes staring into hers were calculating but not cold. They weren’t the eyes of a doctor, sizing up a patient and only seeing a maze of veins, arteries and organs that with the right snip or stitch could be fixed. His was a gaze that peeled back the layers of skin and bone, seeing right into the most vulnerable parts of yourself. 

"You’ve noticed that your loans are almost entirely paid off. Haven’t you.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. Billy had been the one to walk Mark through the steps to help pay off her loans without it being suspicious. He had heard her on the other end of the line when she called to tell Mark how much her loans had gone down. The voice on the other end high-pitched, tinny, but the love between them so palpable he had to leave the room. 

Her eyes darted down as she busied herself carrying Tupperware over to the fridge, her hair a curtain over her profile as she leaned down to place it in the fridge. “He loves you, you know. A lot. That’s the only reason he took the gig.” He took a sip of beer, watching her frame, way too still to not be listening, peering into the fridge but not seeing anything. "He's friends with Jean, the mastermind, out there and when he complained about how unfair it was of you to have so many loans, Jean offered him a cut of the benefits if he helped us with the job.“ 

She didn’t feel the coolness of the fridge air wafting over her, she felt nothing but enormous guilt. She was the reason he had been injured. That he was mixed up in this crowd. She was the reason he was putting himself in harms way and if he died? It would be all her fault. 

Billy, chuckled to himself as she was gripped in the throes of an existential crisis, "Jean’s a good guy but I think he mainly knew having a nurse in our good graces would be immeasurably helpful.”

His eyes widened as she turned to face him, flecks of mascara caught in the tears moving down her face but she didn’t seem to notice them streaking down. It seemed like she barely noticed him, "You have to keep an eye on him. Please. If anything happens to him-because of me-I-I don’t…“ her voice trailed off.

Billy crouched down, cupping her shoulders as he pressed his forehead into hers, "Hey. Hey, love. Love? Look at me, focus on my voice, okay?” He pulled back so he could look into both of her eyes. With enormous effort she pulled herself back to this moment, in her brothers kitchen, crouched on the floor with a Sky Walker. “I’ll keep an eye on him. He’s one of us now. We look after our own, got it? We always do.” She nodded, searching his eyes for any sign of lying but there was none. Just warm, blue skies, promising her that from then on out, everything would be fine. 

~

After their rendezvous in the kitchen, Billy had gone back to the living room to plan while she had splashed cold water on her face and pulled herself together. By the time she slunk out of the kitchen, arms wrapped around herself, everyone was leaving and Billy had his arm around a brunette girl who reeked of sexual experience and danger. 

She was pretty sure she reeked of “Christmas Cookie” hand sanitizer and sexual frustration. 

Billy caught her eye as he strolled out of the room, winking at her as he walked past. 

Her heart caught in her throat at the action but remembered how his girlfriend was someone who flew through the air with enormous ease and she was someone who was locked on the ground. 

~

Patching her brother up came easy to her. She wished it had been the first time she had fixed him up but that would be a lie. She went over to his apartment a few times a week. Sometimes the other Sky Walker’s would be there, sometimes not. Most of the time if they were over, they spent their time planning the next big heist. Maps and blueprints covered every available surface and surveillance footage became a comforting background noise as she would prep dinner or check Mark’s ankle and help him do physical therapy.

Sometimes it would just be Jean hanging out, playing video games with Mark. The first dinner he joined them for, she found she could barely look at him. The resentment towards him still a solid rock in her stomach. 

A few meals later, Jean gently tugged her into the living room after she had gotten Mark set up in bed, “Alright. I know why you won’t look at me. Let me have it.”

He had sat on the couch for over an hour, hands folded in his lap, nodding as she ripped him a new one, getting out all of her fear and anger. Once she had run out of steam and was standing in front of him, he had taken her hands in his, making the same promise Billy had. That Mark was one of their own now. He would do everything he could to take care of him. The eyes peering back up at her were full of nothing but sincerity.

Glancing down, she sniffled, peering at their hands intertwined, “You have questionable tattoos.” Jean barked out a laugh, “You think mine are bad? You should see some of Billy’s.” 

From then on, she looked forward to having the Sky Walker’s around. Whenever she entered Mark’s apartment in the weeks leading up to the mission, her heart would speed up in anticipation.

Sometimes it would come crashing to the ground when she saw no sign of Billy. Other times, she was positive individuals could see her heart beating through her shirt when her eyes caught his from across the room. 

The only downer was, if Billy was there, that usually meant his girlfriend, Cassandra, was there as well. 

She had tried, a valiant effort in her opinion, to make nice with her. Most of the time, they were the only girls around. Working to find common ground with Cassandra was proving to be a difficult task, mainly because Cassandra would fix her with a blank stare until she slunk back into the kitchen to restock Mark’s fridge. 

The last straw for her had been when she had walked into Mark’s apartment, yelling hello only to look up and see Cassandra fixing her with a blank stare and sharpening a knife

She quickly found that anyone who carried their own knife sharpening kit was someone she didn’t particularly trust. It made her nervous then, that Billy did so much. 

But she didn’t want to interfere. She didn’t want to think about all the lethal ways Cassandra could injure her with that blade if she found out she had meddled in her relationship.

When Billy was there, she could hardly stop the grin that threatened to split her face as she busied herself in the kitchen making food for everyone, jumping every time someone came into the kitchen, waiting for Billy to come in under the guise of getting a beverage but always stopping to chat with her. 

Those stolen minutes in the kitchen with Billy were quickly becoming her favorite times. 

She hadn’t meant to develop a crush on Billy, but, how could she not? Other than the physical reasons, (she had once seen him take his shirt off to try on a new one and she almost dropped a whole bowl of soup into Mark’s lap) he was genuine. Ever since he had looked into her eyes and promised to take care of her brother, he had kept that promise. 

When plans would change, he’d come into the kitchen and update her. He’d tell her all the different contingency plans they had. And while she knew her brother wasn’t going on this mission, she still felt a sense of peace wash over her as he walked her through the plan. 

There was one night she asked him, “How did you even get into the Sky Walker stuff?” Coughing on the sip of beer he’d just downed, he made a choking noise, “The _wha_ t stuff?”

Blushing, she realized she had let slip the private name she had called them ever since she first saw them leaping through the sky, “Umm, Sky Walkers? It’s dumb, I know, but I saw you guys months ago leaping over buildings and wires and to me, from the ground, it was like you were walking on the sky, like you had mastered the force and the elements and I’ve called you that ever since…” her voice trailed off as Billy sat down next to her. 

Laying his arms on the table, a smirk played across his lips, "Well, now that I know you’re a huge Star Wars nerd, you’re even cuter.“ his eyes dancing with mirth.

Her heart sank at that. She knew Billy didn’t feel the same way about her (why would he when he had Cassandra slinking around out there waiting out for him to join her in the sky) but her heart still leaped at the knowledge that he thought she was cute.

His eyes fixed on an unseen spot as he mulled the name over, "I gotta say, I like the name Sky Walkers. Might bring that up to the whole team. Give you full credit and trademark rights of course.” He winked and she giggled as she pulled her mug of tea closer. 

“Why don’t you join us in the living room? You’re always welcome. And I have insider intel that when Jean’s over, you two hang out like you’re best friends. So why don’t you want to hang out with me?” He made an exaggerated pouty face at her as she struggled to not lean over and bite his exposed bottom lip.

“Because you annoy me” she said primly as she lifted her mug to her mouth, then before she could stop herself, “and I don’t think your girlfriend likes me very much." 

The tea was scalding but she forced herself to take a long sip so she wouldn’t have to look at Billy’s face. 

Billy sat there, studying her, she seemed so out of place with the dark clothes that were rotating in and out of Mark’s place. They’d all be caught up in planning, then she’d come bursting into the apartment and it was like she was bringing sunshine in with her. 

She painted her nails with pink sparkles, she watched romantic comedies, she told him about the little kids she played with in the hospital on her rounds, she laughed easily, she engaged with the other members of the crew, pulling them into her warmth, her goodness. She had patched all of them up at one time or another. The more she got to know the whole crew, the more she relaxed and the more she relaxed, the more Billy found sunshine spilling through her cracks and coaxing him towards her warmth. 

But then, Cassandra would lazily lift an eyebrow at him, nod her head and he’d leave with her. He’d known Cassandra since he joined the Sky Walkers. They’d just recently started…well…he wouldn’t call it "dating” so much as he and Cassandra would do a job together and then have mind blowing sex after when adrenaline made them both want to explode out of their skins. 

He was starting to realize though that he and Cassandra didn’t…talk. Not like how Billy talked to (Y/N).

He laid out his hands on the table, looking at his fingers. They were calloused, rough, covered in tattoos. Her hands were soft despite having to wash them a million times a day. (“I use lotion every day, multiple times a day, how do you not own lotion Billy?” He had walked into Mark’s apartment the next day only to be met with a bottle of Bath and Body Works hand lotion being thrown at him by Mark. His heart had squeezed in his chest, making it hard for him to breathe.) and her nails were adorned with pink sparkles. His own nails were busted and, he was pretty sure, had dried blood under them.

He had no business thinking the butterflies that erupted in his stomach every time she smiled at him meant anything more than she was cute and he liked cute women. Never mind that if she said Cassandra didn’t like her he was on the verge of saying he’d dump her. 

“Yeah, well. Cassandra doesn’t like too many people. I wouldn’t worry about it too much.” He slapped his hands on the table pushing himself up. Lifting her eyes from her mug she watched him retreat back into the living room, the muscles of his back moving and shifting as he made his way back to the Sky Walkers, slipping easily onto the arm of the chair Cassandra was lazing in.

She really hated how good they looked next to each other. 

She finished her tea, listening to them finalizing plans and making arrangements for the job, which would happen the day after next. 

She had been hoping she’d have a shift scheduled at the hospital but no such luck. 

Sighing, she stood up to rinse her mug out. In less than 48 hours she would be back here, sitting with Mark, trying to keep herself occupied and to not care too much that Billy was out there and she couldn’t do anything to keep him safe. 

~~~

The job went awry so quickly. 

She didn’t know what to make of it. One minute she had been sitting on Mark’s sofa, curled up with a book as Mark sat at his desk, surrounded by monitors. Listening to him call out commands, chuckle softly at jokes, the sharp tap of keys as he disconnected security cameras or diverted them away from where the Sky Walkers were prowling.

For a while, she had been standing behind him, watching all of this happen as the group slipped through the halls of a lavish hotel. Tapping Mark’s shoulder, in an over exaggerated whisper, she told him to tell the team that she said good luck and that if any of them got injured she “wouldn’t patch them up because then they wouldn’t learn anything." 

Mark rolled his eyes and obliged, reaching a hand down to squeeze (Y/N)’s in a reassuring gesture.

Through Mark’s headset, she heard the team giving their thanks, promising her that this job would do away with the rest of her loans and they’d be back to her before she knew it. Billy had looked dead set into the nearest security camera and winked as he promised he’d come back in one piece.

A gasp flew form her parted lips as her brother cleared his throat, reminding Billy to get his ass moving and to stop flirting with his sister. 

Then, shit hit the fan.

It started with her hearing Billy’s roughly accented voice piercing through Mark’s headphones, yelling about the jewels being fakes.

Mark talked him through it, as Jean yelled back at Billy which is when Mark started yelling. 

That’s when she had heard gunshots. 

Everything was a blur after that. She ran to the monitors and thought she was looking at a video game. There were so many men with guns running towards where the Sky Walkers were she assumed it was an army of some sort. She saw the flash of guns discharging and people she knew, people she had come to love, fall to the ground where she hoped like hell they would get back up again. 

Part of her wanted to call her hospital, pull some strings and help as many of them as she could but Mark had pulled her into his chest, telling her it was no use. 

In the confusion and mayhem she thought she had seen Billy, necklace clamped firmly between his teeth, jumping through a window but she couldn’t be sure. 

So, she and Mark had to sit and wait. Till Jean came back. 

Just Jean.

He explained what had happened as he and Mark sat at the kitchen table, nursing a bottle of whiskey. She had stayed for one drink but the grief didn't feel like one she could share in. 

She finally left, as she walked away, each step thudded to the ground while the only refrain that carried her home was _billybillybillybillybillybillybilly._ It wasn’t until she found herself standing outside of her front door that she realized her body had carried her home while her thoughts had been in the sky.

Her body felt heavier, though she knew that a part of her heart had died in Mark’s apartment that night and she wasn’t sure if it would ever be whole again.

Her body was on autopilot as she stepped into the shower but each drop of water hitting her back felt like a knife.

She knew Cassandra and the rest of the team were there to help him. No matter how she felt about Cassandra personally, she knew she was part of the team. They were there for back up but so many people were in the fray.

So many people gone.

The water had gone cold by the time she stepped out of the shower. Not that she could feel it anyway.

Braiding her hair, she settled down on the chair by her window. It overlooked the fire escape she would lounge on with a glass of wine on nice summer nights.

Tonight it was empty, utilitarian. Only reminding her of how many Billy had fallen through as he tried to get away.

She leaned her head against the window, feeling the glass pushing back against her skull. Easing the dull ache that throbbed within as she closed her eyes. 

~~~

That’s where she had been when she heard the first thump.

Sleep had been within her grasp when she heard the second thump. 

Groggily reaching into her sweatpants pocket, she pulled her phone out and saw it was 3:14 am. 

There were no texts or calls from Mark.

She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, wondering if it was her neighbors making that noise. 

The third thump rattled her window causing her to jolt out of her chair.

Slowly, she reached her hand forward, nudging the blinds back, letting her eyes adjust to the nighttime as the lights from street lamps below worked to permeate the darkness that covered the world. That’s when she saw the dark lump of something on her fire escape.

Squinting her eyes, her first thought was, _why would someone throw their garbage bag onto my fire escape?_

Flicking on the lamp she had by the window, it cast an uneven glow over the lump revealing dark clothes and athletics shoes spattered with blood.

The figure raised its head and time slowed down in those moments. The wan light drifting up from below barely illuminated the eyes staring back at her but she’d know the color anywhere. Those blue eyes, the color of her sky, was the only way she knew it was Billy.

The rest of him resembled a man who had scrabbled his way back from hell. His face was covered in scraps and tears. His visage and hands covered with dried blood. There was a wound on his neck that was slowly leaking blood but had started to congeal into a nasty mess.

His hair was matted to his head. His right eye was ringed in the blues and blacks of the beginnings of a nasty black eye. Sweat shined on his face as he blearily took in her face. He did his best to fight the smile breaking over his lips but he was so grateful to see her he barely noticed when his lips cracked even more. 

As she opened the window she heard someone panting ” _thank god thank god thank god_ “ and it took her a minute to realize that the prayer was falling from her lips. She bundled Billy into her apartment, setting him down on the chair by the window, still warm from her body. 

She locked the window, drawing her curtains closed and rushed over to the front door, double checking it had been locked as well. For extra security she pushed one of her kitchen chairs underneath the door knob. 

Hearing a snort she turned, "You watch too many bad gangster movies as a kid?" 

Fighting against the lump in her throat, her voice came out thick as she tried to match his snark, "Yeah, well. You’ll thank me later when the bad guys are stopped by my Ikea chair.”

He heaved out a sigh that she supposed was as close as he could get to a laugh in his state. Sinking deeper into the chair, hissing as he finally allowed his body to relax. Nurse Brain kicked in as she took stock of his body, where he was holding tension, where he was avoiding putting pressure, assessing how old the cuts were. After a quick run down, she raced to her freezer.

Filling her arms with every bag of frozen veggies she had, she quickly wrapped them in paper towels, briskly walking back over to Billy’s form. She watched the rise and fall of his chest, listened to the rattle of every intake, so grateful for each shuttery breath. 

The grateful feeling was quickly overcome by anger. This _asshole_. 

This was the second time he had shown up to throw himself at her mercy in a horrific state. She almost wished he were dead. She felt her knees shake, betraying how grateful she was that he was alive and in her apartment. 

Instead of telling him all that though, she slapped a bag of frozen peas on his eye.

Yelping, his body curled inward as his hand reached up to catch the bag, pressing the peas back into place, “What the _fuck_? These are bloody _freezing_. I barely make it out alive and you’re trying to kill me with frost bite from,” he pulled the bag back squinting at it, “frozen peas?" 

"Oh I’m so sorry that the frozen veggies I slapped on your busted face so you don’t swell up like a fucking balloon aren’t to your liking. My sincerest apologizes _your majesty_.” She hissed out as she slapped another bag on his side as he let out a grunt.

He pressed a hand to the bag against his side as she mumbled, her fingers dancing over his form as she poked and prodded, trying to feel what the damage was, what she could do for him here and if he needed to get to a hospital. 

“Couldn’t make this experience a little more pleasant could ya?” He didn’t mean to be a dick but in his defense, he had had a hell of a day. The job didn’t go at all like they planned, he’d lost friends, Cassandra turned out to be a backstabbing _thief_ , he didn't get the necklace, he’d fallen from the top of a building and then, to really just make the day fucking wild, when he’d come too, some weirdo had offered him the strangest proposition he’d ever heard after pretending he was going to kill Billy.

So, yeah. He was a little grumpy. 

“You’re lucky I even let your sorry ass into my apartment. How do you even know where I live anyway?”

“I’ve been having you followed by my top men.”

“You asked Mark didn’t you.”

“Fuck.”

Her lips quirked up for a second as she finished rotating his foot around checking for any swelling or broken bones. Standing up she declared, “You don’t have anything seriously wrong or broken on you which is a fucking miracle. Just some bad scraps that I can take care of here.” She made her way to the hall closet where she kept a first aid kit and other medical accessories. Ever since Mark sliced his hand open one Thanksgiving which had been dubbed the “Bloodiest Thanksgiving Since The Pilgrims Landed" she figured she’d better be stocked. 

Billy sank lower into the chair. Leaning his head back he let out a sigh, hearing (Y/N) mumbling to herself, rattling around, he could almost pretend that he had come over under normal circumstances.

Hearing the soft thud of her footfalls, he cracked an eye open as she pulled a stool closer to his face. Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she started pouring something on a cotton ball, "If you thought the frozen peas were bad you’re really gonna hate this." 

"What could be worse than-” his sentence was cut off by a strangled cry as she pressed the cotton ball onto the scrap by his eye. Slamming his fists on the arms of the chair, he felt his body seize up as he fought to keep control, “ _Fucking_ hell (Y/N). Seriously, they should revoke your nurses license.”

“You keep disrespecting me like that and I’m just going to dump this whole bottle on you.” She snapped at him. Billy pried his eyes open as he took deep breaths. He turned his head to face her, opening his mouth to fire off another comment when he glanced down at her hands and stopped. 

She was getting more of the disinfectant on the floor and her legs than she was getting on the cotton ball held in her hand. Her voice managed to be strong and sure but her hands told a different story. One of anxiety, one of worry, one of relief.

“Were you worried about me baby?” His voice was so soft that for a second she wondered if someone else had entered her apartment. Locking eyes with him, she thought about how just hours before, she had been certain she would never see his face again.

Never joke with him again, talk to him, share a quiet moment with him, never learn everything about him, never sit with him at their own kitchen table one day.

She wanted that. She wanted hours and days and months and years of kitchen table talks with Billy. Feeling the relief at having him back with her, she didn’t even think about her next actions. 

She leaned forward and kissed him…only to pull back immediately, “Oh my god I’m such an idiot. Your lip is so busted, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done that, that was so dumb and what if I had hurt you even more? That would have been terrible-" 

Billy’s hand reached up, cupping the back of her head and pulling her into him. Her lips were soft and he bet a hundred bucks that she used chapstick every day. He knew his lips were chapped, cracked and probably coated in dried blood but he didn’t care. Feeling her pressed against him helped take away the fear he had been trying to tamp down ever since the maniac in the garage had pretended to kill him. 

Finally pulling back he let out a shaky laugh, "Were you really that worried I wouldn’t come back to you, love?" 

"No, I was worried that you wouldn’t help me pay off my loans. Fuck your safety, I needed money.” She was trying to get them back to their usual banter but the big gulps of air she was taking betrayed how she was really feeling. 

“You were worried about me. You wanted me to be safe and come back to you in one piece. Don’t deny it.” The smugness of his voice made her smile as she pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered in his ear, “You ever tell anyone I said this and I’ll deny it but, yes.”

She pulled away, placing the cotton balls and bottle on the floor, giving herself some time to collect herself as Billy reached his hands toward her, grabbing her own and rubbing his thumbs over the backs of her hands, sending sparks up her arms right into her heart. 

Her heart ached for both of them. They both had lost so much today but they were lucky enough to be able to come back to each other. Billy heaved a sigh and looked up at her, “You were right." 

"I usually am but what specifically was I right about in this instance?" 

"You’re a giant pain in my ass. About Cassandra. She wasn’t trustworthy. Left me hanging off the edge of a building, stole the necklace and left the rest of the team behind,” he brushed a piece of her hair out of the way, letting his fingers linger on her cheek, “should have listened to you." 

Blushing, she leaned her cheek into Billy’s palm, "Hmm, I could get used to hearing you tell me that.” Billy chuckled as she straightened up and fixed him with a glare, “You just have to keep promising me you’re going to come back to me in one piece." 

Billy’s eyes darkened, shifting in the chair as he remembered the deal the man in the room had proposed to him. Being able to go completely off the grid. Everything wiped clean. He would be a ghost. 

But being in (Y/N)’s apartment, holding her hands in his, having her smile, kiss and hold him…he wondered if he had made the right decision. 

"I’ll do my best, darling.” He muttered, purposefully not saying promise because he knew, some day soon, he would break that promise and he didn’t know if he’d be able to live with himself knowing he had broken her trust. 

Placing a soft kiss on his lips, she stroked the side of his face with her thumb. Sniffing she shook her head slightly, “Alright. Quit distracting me, I need to finish patching you up." 

He chuckled, "Would it kill you to be nice to me? I mean, we just had an incredibly tender moment and I did have a pretty rough day…” his voice trailed off as he widened his eyes in an attempt to gain sympathy. She scoffed as she grabbed the cotton balls and disinfectant again.

“I suppose falling from the top of a building would kind of ruin your day. Now hold still. And don’t be a baby.” She dabbed the soaked cotton ball on the scrap on his neck, intertwining her fingers with his as he hissed out a breath. Squeezing his fingers, she murmured apologizes and encouragement, “I’m sorry my love, it’s okay. Breathe. You’re doing great." 

After slapping some band-aids on the worst of the cuts ("What, no Spiderman Band-Aids?”) she helped him to the shower, leaving him to wash off the day as she went to her room to find some sweats for him. Luckily, she had nicked plenty of Mark’s sweatpants over the years so she laid those and a shirt out for Billy to find when he came into the room from his shower. 

Hearing the door open, she looked up only to be met by a shirtless Billy, hair slicked back, chest damp, towel riding low on his hips. She didn’t mean for the sharp intake of breath to be so audible but it was worth it when it earned her a smirk from Billy as he crossed over to her. 

“Even beat up all to hell, still not a terrible sight, huh?" 

Swallowing thickly she just nodded her head in agreement. Not trusting herself to speak she quickly turned and grabbed the clothes she laid out, shoved them into his arms and left, the sound of Billy chuckling following her out into the living room. 

Settling onto her couch she fiddled with the end of her braid, contemplating why she had seen anguish flash through Billy’s eyes when she made him promise to come back to her in one piece. She had definitely noticed the lack of the word "promise” when Billy answered her request. 

The timeline of what happened since he fell didn’t make much sense either. If Billy had fallen from the building, then where had he been for so long? There was no way somebody would have ignored a body laying unconscious in the street, especially with cops swarming the building. 

“Baby? Hey. I can sleep on the couch. I don’t mind.”

Jolting out of her thoughts, she blinked as she came back to the present moment, Billy standing over her, “No! You shouldn’t be sleeping on a couch. You can sleep in my bed.”

“I’ve been waiting for an invitation to your bed for a long time baby.” She flushed as she pushed herself off the couch. Grabbing Billy’s hand, they walked back to her bedroom. Settling themselves under the covers she was gripped by a sudden wave of anxiety, should she try to cuddle with him? Would he want space now? Did she want to give him space? He was the one sharing her bed.

The anxiety melted away when she heard a voice in her ear, “Come here, love. I won’t bite. Unless you’re into that.” She giggled she turned her body to face his, nuzzling her face into his chest, breathing in the smell of him as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head.

Stroking her back, they drifted off to sleep. Their breathe synching up as they finally felt safe from the world as they created their own little one in each others arms. 

~

The light streaming into her apartment caused her to stir. Stretching her body out she almost forgot that she had shared a bed with Billy last night. When she remembered, she was gripped with panic when she realized he was no longer there. Leaping from the bed, she raced into her living room, making sure that the door hadn’t been busted down and Billy had been taken while she’d been sleeping. She knew it was illogical or she’d have to be the most sound sleeper on the planet but she still exhaled a breath when she saw her door was still locked and the chair underneath it still in place. 

“Gotta say, I did sleep better knowing that we were protected by your highly sophisticated security system.” She turned at the sound of his deep voice, he was standing at her stove, cooking eggs as he smiled at her, “Did you really think I’d leave you like I did the first time we met?”

Shaking her head she went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, exhaling as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, using his other arm to keep stirring the eggs. “Don’t scare me like that. I thought you got taken and I’m not Liam Neeson. I have no skills to use to find you.” His chest rumbled with laughter, “Well, Liam Neeson isn’t as pretty as you but you’re crafty. I’d trust you to find me.”

Placing a kiss onto his chest, she giggled, “Do you want coffee?” he nodded, “Also, how are you feeling today?”

“Sore. Like I fell from the top of a building and landed on concrete." 

"Huh. Interesting. Did you do anything out of the ordinary yesterday?” Faux innocence lacing her voice as she measured out coffee grounds.

“Yeah. I fell from the top of a building and landed on concrete.” Was Billy’s deadpan response which had her cracking up which made Billy laugh at how hard she was laughing. 

They finally pulled themselves together and stared at each other, him smiling, her hiccuping as she wiped at her eyes, “We’re some pretty sick fucks for laughing at something like that, huh?”

He shrugged, “Probably. But it feels good to laugh. Especially with you." 

~~

After breakfast had been cleared away, Billy had stretched out on the couch, more bags of frozen peas on his various injuries. She came out of the kitchen, taking a moment to enjoy the peace before she broached the inevitable, "So, we should probably see Mark and Jean at some point. They’re going to want to know you’re okay." 

Billy grunted in agreement, tipping his head back to look at her, "Yeah. That’s not a bad idea. They’re going to be pissed I came to you first before them though." 

"I don’t think so. I think they’re just going to be relieved that you’re alive. Plus, I am a nurse. It’d make sense to come to me and not those two chuckle fucks.” She padded over to the couch, standing over him. “If you had gone to them first they would have just brought you to me anyway.”

“That’s true.” He gazed up at her before grabbing her hands and tugging her down. Resisting, she giggled, “I don’t want to fall on top of you and hurt you more, but I’ll lie down next to you if you want.”

He nodded eagerly, shifting his body over on the couch to make room for her, she curled up against him. Their legs intertwining as she splayed a hand over his chest, the rise and fall of his chest a balm to her anxiety and helping root her to him. 

Inhaling deeply, then instantly regretting it at how it caused his ribcage to feel like it might crack, Billy felt more content here than he ever had in his entire life. He wanted to capture this feeling, bottle it, find a way to make it permanent. Make it stick so he wouldn’t have to do what he knew was coming. 

Sighing, (Y/N) snuggled closer, and his heart broke at how cruel he was being, how selfish. But he couldn’t help it. He had asked for 24 hours and by god if he wouldn’t make the most of them. 

“Hey.” he murmured into her hair, she made a noise in the back of her throat that made his heart skip a beat. He brought two fingers to her chin, tilting her head back so she’d be forced to look at him. A slow grin traveled across her lips as he drank in her face, memorizing every part of it so he’d never forget. He had done it so many times in Mark’s apartment in shitty lighting that in good lighting, it was like seeing your favorite painting in person instead of through a computer screen. 

Leaning down, he brought his lips to hers. Cupping his cheek with her hand, she kissed him back, relishing in how good it felt to be able to do this instead of just imagining it. Pulling back she smiled, resting her forehead against his. 

“What is it, baby?”

“It just…you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. And to finally be able to do it…I don’t know. It feels really good to have you here, with me. Like this.” Widening her eyes she pulled back, “Not like, you being injured but like being with you in this, way.” Her voice trailing off when she became bashful at how vulnerable she had just been. 

The wave of love, adoration and warmth he felt for her crested over him, causing his eyes to fall closed to keep the tears at bay. He didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve her. But, fuck, he would make the most of this time with her and make sure she knew how much he loved her. 

Tilting his head back down, he locked their lips together. She moved her lips against his, memorizing their curves, their slopes, how they fit together. Her hand cupped his cheek, being mindful of his black eye and the various scraps covering the planes of it. 

Feeling her hands caress his face with care, Billy became overcome. He was upset, guilt-ridden and worried he had made the wrong decision. Fighting to keep himself in the moment, he deepened the kiss, gripping her waist with an intensity that startled her. She jolted forward, causing Billy to groan when her heat made contact with the bulge that was growing larger by the second. 

“Damn baby, we’ve only been kissing for a minute, quit trying to get into my pants already." 

"You wish I was trying to get into your pants.” her lips brushed against his with every other word and she could feel him smiling. He nipped at her bottom lip, causing her to gasp which allowed him ample time to connect their lips, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Their hands drifting up and down their sides, exploring as they got more comfortable with each others forms.

Dancing her fingers down his arms, she felt the muscles clenching and unclenching as his hand found her hip and squeezed causing her to moan involuntarily. Smirking, he ran his hand up and over the rise of her hip, trailing his fingers down into the dip of her waist. She snuggled closer to Billy, breathing in coffee, disinfectant and the unmistakable scent that was Billy. 

Draping his arm over her waist, he pulled her even closer to him. Feeling his hardening length in his sweatpants she tested the waters by circling her hips against him. Causing a moan to erupt from his mouth and throw his head back in ecstasy. 

“Baby, what’s the professional nurses opinion of having sex when someone’s injured? Asking for myself because if I don’t have sex with you tonight I just may toss myself off another building.”

Giggling, she ran her fingers through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead so she could look in his eyes, “In a nurses opinion? Probably not. But in (Y/N)’s personal opinion? Who gives a shit I’ve wanted to fuck you since the first day I saw you." 

Locking his eyes onto hers, her breath hitched in her throat at the intensity of his gaze. His normally sky blue eyes were the color before a storm and his hand was locked onto her hip with a strength that she couldn’t wait to explore later. 

"Then get up here, baby, and fuck me how you’ve always wanted to." 

Swinging her leg over, she found herself straddling Billy, placing her hands on his chest, she felt the large planes of his chest expanding as he took a shaky breath in, his eyes glassy. Flicking her hair back she leaned forward to kiss him deeply, "What baby?”

Shaking his head he cleared his throat, “Nothing. Just, dammit baby. You look like a goddess." 

Blushing she bent down to nip at his throat, causing him to buck his hips up, causing his hard length to rub against her clothed cunt causing them both to dissolve into moans. Pushing herself up, she started rocking her hips teasingly along his cock. 

Whining in the back of his throat he begged, "Please, love, I don’t care, just fuck me. Please." 

Shocked at the control she had over this man, she ripped the t shirt she had been wearing over her head, exposing her tits and black underwear she had been wearing. Billy keened and grasped her tits, causing her to push her chest forward, the feel of his calloused palms teasing her nipples caused her eyes to roll into the back of her head. 

Billy reached his hands down, shimmying his sweatpants and underwear down far enough so his cock sprang up between them, her mouth watering at how thick it was. Stroking her center through her panties with two fingers he cocked an eyebrow at her, "I can’t exactly fuck you through these so they’ll have to go. I don’t care how sexy they are.”

Laughing, she stood up on the couch, resting one hand on the wall as she shimmied the panties down her legs, kneeling back over Billy’s exposed length when Billy stopped her, “Wait, hold on a second baby.” He teased one finger, then another into her dripping core, pumping in and out slowly as she rocked her hips forward trying to get more of him into her. 

Billy slowly dragged them out, popping his fingers into his mouth and holding eye contact with (Y/N) as he sucked his fingers clean, relishing the sweet taste of her, “Okay, baby. I think you’re wet enough." 

"Damn right I am.” She murmured as she sank down onto his hard cock, taking his full length, resting her hands on Billy’s strong chest pushing her tits together in the most delicious way Billy had ever seen. His hands found purchase on her hips as she started rocking back and forth, working his length. Feeling his cock stretching her walls in the most amazing way, she tilted her pelvis in that way she knew would have his cock nudging her g-spot, getting her closer to where she wanted to be, which was total ecstasy with Billy. 

Billy’s eyes screwed closed as she found her rhythm and worked his cock, trying to reach her orgasm. His whole body felt like an exposed fuse, bursting with energy and if she touched him in the right way he would combust. 

“Billy, please, rub my clit…” she panted as she rocked her hips faster, Billy could feel her walls clenching as she went faster and he reached down, rubbing the sensitive nub with his calloused fingers, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head as she chased her high, “Is that what you want baby? Yeah? You wanna come all over this cock?” Billy mumbled as she stared up at the angel fucking herself over on his cock. He almost came seeing how blissed out she was but then he rubbed a little harder on her clit and it pushed her right over the edge. She came with a strangled cry of “Billy!” and her walls clamped down as she fell forward into his chest.

“There’s a girl, such a good girl. My best girl. My only girl. Oh my love, taking me so well…” Billy mumbled as he stroked her hair, “Now, let me take over.” She nodded as Billy grasped her hips and started slamming his hips against hers, causing her to moan out, feeling her pussy tighten again as he brought a hand down to her ass, the sound of the sharp slap reverberating through her apartment.

Distantly, in the back of her mind, she wondered if this was good for him in his current injured state but being so close to a second orgasm left her with one thought but to cum around his cock again. 

Finding a rhythm, their hips met as she pressed her lips to his, catching his moans and hoping to mute her own as they fucked each other into oblivion. All too soon, she felt the familiar catch in her stomach as her second orgasm came around, “Billy..I..I’m so close.”

“I know darling, me too. Can you wait? Can you cum with me? Please baby.” She nodded as Billy fucked her harder, she rocked her hips faster and then suddenly, Billy let loose a string of expletives and she chanted billy billy billy oh god over and over again like a prayer as she felt him fill her pussy with his warm cum. 

After a few minutes, she pulled away from his sweaty chest, pushing her hair behind her ears as she grinned down at him. Grinning back up at her, he tickled her waist, “Normally I can last longer but that sex has been building up for several months.”

Throwing her head back she let out a laugh, “Don’t worry. I don’t plan on stopping having sex with you anytime soon. We have all the time in the world to build up a tolerance to each other." 

A dark look washed over Billy’s face as he contemplated how little time they had but instead of answering, he pulled her down into another kiss, "Let’s just focus on today, love.”

~~~

They spent the rest of the day entwined on the couch, mixing it up between lazy make out sessions, sex and her standing up to get the door when the delivery person rang the door to drop off food and beer. 

She had asked if Billy wanted her to text Mark and Jean but he just told her he would deal with it soon. So she didn’t push it. She knew she was being selfish but she wanted to keep living in this world that consisted of her, Billy and the pizza they ordered alive for as long as she could.

Unfortunately, it ended all too soon as all good things are wont to do. Soon enough, Billy was pulling on his shoes, as it grew dark out, she had been getting comfortable when he knelt down next to the bed. “Listen, love. I need to drop off something to Mark and Jean. Don’t wait up for me.” He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead as she lifted her head up to meet him halfway. 

“It’s late babe, are you sure they’ll still be up?” He fixed her with an incredulous look, “It’s Mark and Jean. Of course they’re still awake.” She shrugged as she considered who they were talking about and conceded defeat. “Just come back to me in one piece okay? If you want,” she hastily added as she realized he may want to go back to his own home “It’s an open invitation. I’m sure you want to go home." 

He smiled at her with melancholy in his eyes as he pressed a kiss to one cheek, "With you?” then a second kiss to her other cheek “I’m always home” Biting her lip to contain the smile threatening to break her face in two, Billy decided he had never seen a more beautiful woman and wanted to alway think of her like this. 

~~~

She woke the next morning to 25 missed calls from Mark and 33 from Jean. Blearily, she called Mark. Once he picked up and started rambling, she hung up and stared straight up at the ceiling. 

It wasn’t until Mark came to get her after not hearing from her for hours did she register how damp her cheeks had become. She was numb. Time didn’t mean anything, nothing meant anything anymore. 

Billy was dead. 

He had broken his promise. 

~~~

Standing at the edge of a gaping hole in the world, she contemplated throwing herself into it along with the empty casket they’d be burying. She barely registered the low rumbles of a priest talking but not really hearing anything. Billy had gone to Mark and Jean, told them he needed to run a quick errand and gone back to the hotel they had just robbed from. He had been running along the roof, where it overlooked the rocky ledge of the ocean. He had jumped, thinking there was a platform there but there hadn’t been. There was Billy, the air and the jagged rocks along the coast the only thing to greet him. 

The coast guard searched for hours but had found no body. Just the black rubber bracelet he always wore around his wrist. 

Twirling the bracelet between her fingers now, she decided that since the casket was empty, there was no point.

She had been numb since she got the news. Not moving from her couch unless Mark or Jean came to propel her into the shower, make her eat some food. but she really didn’t see a point in doing anything anymore.

He had promised. 

And now he was gone. So what did it matter what she did? People left, they broke promises, and words and promises didn’t mean anything to anyone she guessed. She may as well do anything she wanted.

Lifting her head she saw Mark, Jean and two women who had introduced themselves as Billy’s mother and sister. Mark had introduced her as Billy’s girlfriend and they murmured how much Billy talked about her but it was all too little too late. 

She didn’t want to know anyone else other than Billy but that had been ripped from her. Standing at the edge of his grave she felt Mark and Jean grasping her shoulders, telling her they were going to give her some space. So it was just the three of them and as his sister looked at her, she smiled a thin smile, “You’re just as pretty as he said you were." 

She fell to her knees. It was all too much, She couldn’t support herself without Billy. What did it matter? All her skills, all her knowledge about keeping people safe when she couldn’t even save the person that mattered most.

~~~

"Oof, there are three certified hotties just weeping over your grave dude. How doe that feel?”

Billy’s stomach clenched as he saw (Y/N) fall to her knees at his grave, watching his mother and sister race around to help her. It wasn’t until One clapped a hand on his shoulder did he register that he had involuntarily moved forward to help her. 

“Nuh-uh bro. Not anymore. Don’t even think about doing a Christmas Carol Ghosts of Christmas Past bullshit. I spent way too much money for you to blow this whole operation.”

Billy nodded mutely. Keeping an eye on the women around his grave he swallowed around the lump that had been stuck in his throat since he had left (Y/N)’s apartment.

What One had suggested to him had been too good to pass up. And when One had promised, in writing, that (Y/N) would always be kept safe and comfortable, it was a no brainer. And he knew, in his heart of hearts, that she deserved someone better, more stable than him. Not some Sky Walker who always had his head in the clouds. 

Who one day may not come back to her.

Taking a deep breath he turned his back on the trio that were surrounding his grave. Sending up a prayer, he hoped she would be safe and would get over him soon. Because he knew he would never get over her for the rest of his short, harrowing life. 


End file.
